


narrow your focus

by doctorkaitlyn



Series: tumblr fics & ficlets, part ii. [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Canon Universe, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, F/F, Napping, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-06 15:35:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13414293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctorkaitlyn/pseuds/doctorkaitlyn
Summary: After making it through such a hellish week, Malia thinks that, at the very least, she's earned a nap with her girlfriend.





	narrow your focus

**Author's Note:**

> written for the microfic prompt "nap + favourite femslash ship." obviously, I had to go with these two.

"It's beautiful out here." 

Malia hums in agreement, fingers slowly combing through Kira's long hair, face pointed towards the sky. It's a cloudless night, and the dark canopy of the sky is dotted with a seemingly infinite amount of stars and a few blinking satellites. The moon is half-full; Malia can still feel it under her skin, but it's comforting, almost like being wrapped in a blanket, doesn't feel like it's hooked there, trying to pull her out of her skin. There's a breeze winding through the trees that keeps managing to find its way through her sweater and jeans but, seeing as that's the only part of the night that's even a little bit unpleasant, she's willing to put up with the cold. 

She shifts her other arm slightly so that it's cushioning her head better and closes her eyes. Any other time, she would be at least a little concerned about potentially messing up her sleep schedule, but it's Friday night, the end to a school week that had _dragged_ like it was made of lead, a week full of stress and anxiety and sore palms from her claws biting into them.

After making it through such a hellish week, she thinks that, at the very least, she's earned a nap with her girlfriend.

So, shifting slightly so that Kira's head is resting more comfortable against her chest, she relaxes back against the thick blanket keeping them separated from the ground and lets herself drift. Whenever something threatens to distract her, like the sound of an animal snapping a twig off in the trees or a strange smell wafting up from the town below, she forces herself to focus on Kira instead, on the steady beat of her heart and the feeling of her silky hair slipping between Malia's fingers. 

It doesn't take long for her to drift off completely.

**Author's Note:**

> as always, I can be found on [tumblr.](http://banshee-cheekbones.tumblr.com/) :)


End file.
